Gohan the new challenger
by alt412
Summary: This fanfiction account is for making scenarios to where people can start their own stories. I will do my best to make the stories believable and working, though I am not a true writer. This fanfiction is between dbz and megaman nt warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfiction account is for making scenarios to where people can start their own stories. I will do my best to make the stories believable and working, though I am not a true writer. This fanfiction is between dbz and megaman nt warrior._**

 ** _Here is the situation, Roll vs Wackoman_**

She has tried everything she can to defeat her opponent but to no avail.

 **Wackoman:** are you even trying

Roll is painting as she is out of battlechips that maylu can use. Roll still won't give up but is about to pass out. Then out of nowhere a new challenger approaches. That challenger is none other than Gohan (my fanfic so shut up)

 **Roll:** who are you

 **Gohan:** my name is Gohan, I saw you in trouble so I decided to help

 **Wackoman:** who are you to interrupt my fun.

 **Gohan:** bullying is low for the likes of you, surrender and I promise no harm will come to you. (need more details on catchy lines to use, message me for ideas)

Wackoman uses water tower at Gohan

Roll grunts and yells at Gohan to move, but the super sayian stays still.

Instead of taking her advice, Gohan moves his hand forward and stops the water tower before it hits by using only his index finger, the water tower disappears.

 **Wackoman:** WHATTTTTT

 **Roll:** huhhhhh.

 **Gohan:** I won't let any harm come to you.

Roll heart skyrockets at those very words.

 **Wackoman:** you got lucky, now try and attack you coward.

 **Gohan:** don't call me a coward

Gohan punches Wackoman so hard, it forced Wackoman to log out.

Roll notices that he defeated Wackoman but notices him walking towards her. Feeling the heat is her checks by the body display Gohan was giving she ask him a question

 **Roll:** what are you doing?

 **Gohan:** hold still so I can heal you.

Roll nods and Gohan begins to heal her.

Once she was healed Gohan ask if she felt okay, she nods and they began a conversation on the basic who what when where why and how crap.

 **Roll** : so you don't know where you are

 **Gohan:** nope all I know is that I was asleep and now I am here, maybe I am dreaming.

 **Roll giggles and says** : no this is real

Gohan was about to walk off until roll offers to take him to her home (no perverted thoughts, this is Gohan, the Gohan raised by chichi, yeah nice try.)

 **Gohan:** sure

Roll tells him to hold on tight as they teleported back to maylu's pet

 **Gohan:** where are we?

 **Roll:** my friends PET, a device that is basically my home.

 **Gohan:** thank you for this, I really appreciate it

Roll blushes which is notice by Gohan and says your welcome.

 **Roll:** You rescued me, it is the least I can do

Maylu notices the guest on her pet and asks roll a question

 **Maylu:** who is your guest roll?

 **Roll:** My friend Gohan saved me when I was attacked by Wackoman, now I am better since Gohan healed me

 **Maylu:** hold on, one you were attacked, and two Gohan healed you. Explain that

 **Roll** : I was venturing outside of the net when Wackoman surprised me and attacked me. Gohan saved me before I was deleted. Gohan's abilities are so cool, he even stopped a water tower with his own hand. Then he healed me, however poor Gohan doesn't have a place to stay so I invited him, hope it is not too much trouble.

 **Maylu** : oh no, no problem and thank you Gohan for saving roll

 **Gohan:** your welcome and I have no idea how I got here, maybe you can help me.

 **Maylu** : anything to help out a friend

 **Maylu** : let's go talk to Lan and megaman, I am sure they will love to meet you.

 **Gohan:** sounds like a plan.

 ** _The next day_**

Lan and his netnavi are walking down the street to maylu house.

 **Lan:** what do you think Maylu and Roll are up to

 **Megaman:** I don't know

All of the sudden they bumped into Maylu and roll in the front of her house

 **Maylu:** oh hey lan and megaman

Lan and megaman: hey

Maylu invites them in to show them the new netnavi she was talking about. Lan jacks in megaman to say hi to Gohan. In the net world:

 **Megaman:** hi I am megaman

Megaman offers to shake his hand with but ends up holding his hand afterwards.

 **Gohan:** hey I am Gohan

 **Megaman:** man you are stronger than gutsman that's for sure

 **Gohan:** who?

 **Megaman:** one of my friends, so you saved roll, thanks for that

 **Gohan:** no problem, I am just a hero in other place, I have no idea how I ended up in the net

 **Megaman:** we will figure something out for you, in the meantime enjoy your say here, you might enjoy school

 **Gohan:** I was home schooled most of my life but school sounds nice

 **Roll:** you will love meeting all the netnavis there, but it looks like we part ways Megaman.

 **Megaman** : see you at school tomorrow Gohan and roll.

 ** _School Day_**

Lan: so the new guy, what did you think of him mega

Megaman: I found out his incredible arm strength, stronger than gutsman possibly

Lan: we will soon find out

After getting to class, lan and his friends jacked in their netnavis while class began

Inside net world, roll, megaman, glide, iceman, and gutsman made their appearance.

Roll: hey guys I like you to meet Gohan

Gohan was doing his workout routine of around 1000 one hand pushups

Gohan: hello my name is Gohan, what are yours

Gutsman: I am gutsman

Iceman: iceman

Glide: my name is glide

Megaman was impressed with the workout routine but was curious on how Gohan was familiar to him

Roll: he has been doing this most of the morning and says this was normal

Gohan: I wish I had more weights, this is hardly a workout

Megaman: let guts man sit on you

The rest of the group would think this was to much, as roll was about to disagree , Gohan says sure

Gohan: ok gutsman, lets get a worout out of me

Guts man nodded as he statnded on Gohan, Gohan didn't feel a think and started his one finger pushe ups which startled the group. No way was this kid that strong, or so they thought.

 **Megaman:** I can't believe you are this strong

 **Gohan:** this is not even my toughest form

 **Everyone including the people outside:** WHATTTT

 **Gohan** : opps I bet I owe an explanation

Gutsman gets off of Gohan and ask him for an arm wrestle

 **Gohan:** okay

 **Teacher** : ahem, back to the lesson everyone, since we have a new netnavi, would he like to start this lesson

 **Gohan:** I am not sure If I qualify for teaching but alright

 **Teacher** : its simple, just destroy all the viruses

 **Gohan:** sure no problem

Suddenly viruses pop all around him and Gohan just sits there thinking of a move to use on them. (remember that energy blast wave he did during the cell games as ssj2)

 **Gohan:** I got it, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next thing the teacher saw was that all the viruses were destroyed and Gohan was left rubbing his head sleeplessly.

 **Gohan:** opps I kinda overdid it a little

 **Teacher** : that's alright, in a net battle though try using some restraint when battling another person

 **Gohan** : yes mam

 ** _The bell rings_**

Gohan and the rest of the gang headed to the tree house.

Roll: this is the tree house

Gohan: whoa, it's so big

Megaman: I know, I had the same experience.

Gutsman: guts guts

While lan and the rest of his friends went to lunch, megaman and his friends started to battle each other to pass time

Megaman: so I want to battle you Gohan

Gohan: why me though

Megaman: because your abilities are amazing, I want to put them to the test.

Gohan: alright but I am warning you, you might be surprised at what I can do

Gohan and megaman began duking it out with long range to median range attacks. Then they heated up the battle with hand to hand combat.

Roll: they are both even

Gohan heard that and decided to end it with a bang

Megaman: giving up so soon, I am impressed

Gohan looked at megaman dead in the eye with a smirked on his face. Megaman was confused as Gohan started to yell. The environment began to shake as the pressure increased tenfold. Gohan finished yelling and took out megaman in one punch.

Roll: what was that?

The dust began to settled reveling only Gohan

Gohan: oh that was me getting stronger, one of my specialties is achieving levels beyond my base form, so far I can go to super sayian 2.

The rust of the dust cloud settled down revealing and unconscious megaman

Roll: MEGAMAN! What happened to him

Gohan: opps forget to hold back on my punches a bit.

Roll quickly made her way to megaman to check him out, she let out a breath that she unknowingly held when she was relieved that megaman was alive

Gohan: sorry I forget that many people are not as strong as me

Roll thought he was only kidding around but she decided to save that for later and heal megaman. Once megaman was healed, megaman was still unconcius leaving roll and Gohan only to talk.

Roll was blushing knowing that her two crushes duke it out and the stronger one survived. Gohan notice this but let it slide.

Gohan: I am sorry about megaman

Roll took this as a sign of respect and pulled him into a hug. Gohan got out of the 5 minute hug

Gohan: what was that for

Roll rolled her eyes knowning that boys are so clueless sometimes

Gohan: I think you look great roll, megaman and I would be happy to date you If given the chance.

Blushing as much as a tomatoe, roll took the oppertuninty to say yes and gave him a peck on the check

Gohan: and what was that for

Roll: for being a guy interested in me, but why did you say megaman and you like me

Gohan: I don't know, maybe because both of you share a lot in common and would make a cute couple. I think of you as a sister.

Roll nodded and decided it was time to head home

Roll: you coming Gohan

Gohan: yeah or I could hang out at megaman's to apologize for the incident earlier.

Roll: sounds like a plan, goodbye Gohan

Gohan: goodbye

Megaman began to stir and asked Gohan where roll went

Gohan: roll went to maylu, how are you feeling champ

Megaman: like a train wreck

Gohan: I will explain later at your place, I decided that I need to make more friends starting with you. You and lan wont mind right.

Megaman: no problem

 ** _End of chapter 1_**

 ** _I try to make each chapter around a thousand words_**

 ** _I type everyday_**

 ** _Peace out and please review_**

 ** _I like to hear all of your advice_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Changing the way I write from a play to an actual story is hard**

 **I will make it so that you guys can still change the story, remember this fanfiction is up for grabs**

 **I will just add more tiill I am proud of this story**

 **Well enjoy**

Gohan, megaman, and lan made it to Lan's house. While lan went to eat and shower, megaman and lan began their own conversation. "So you are not only super strong but you can fly" Megaman asked.

Trying to be as honest as possible without giving up to much information, Gohan replied with a nod.

While megaman began to ponder what else Gohan could do, Gohan asked," is something wrong"

"Oh nothing, but you are welcome to stay till you find a way back home", megaman replied. Gohan thanked him for his hospitality and waited for LAN to come back. Once Lan returned from dinner and showering, he asked, "why are you staying here tonight, I thought you would be with roll and maylu."

"I would rather not be at a girl's house and do something I might regret, I also will get the chance to make new friends," Gohan replied. Taking his answer, Lan was getting ready for bed but also asked Gohan, "Whatever happens, Megaman and I will help you find your way home, and you can count on it." Gohan replied with another nod while both megaman and went to sleep. So or later, so did Gohan.

The morning so came and megaman was begging for Lan to get up. Gohan had an idea and whisper it to Lan, this led to a grin that spread across megaman's face. "Lan, maylu is skydiving naked," this got Lan up to look out his window, in the end Lan got only two netnavis chuckling at him.

"Sorry but you would not get up, anyway you need to go to school, Gohan is coming to chat with the rest with us." Megaman said. Lan could only grumble as he got dressed in his regular outfit, grabbed his PET with both megaman and Gohan inside as he ran downstairs and out the front door.

 **Not Finsied yet**

 **Still adding on everyday, this is as much as I could today with my busy schedule.**

 **Like and review for more content**

 **R and r**


End file.
